Noxus Reforged
by RandomGuy9876
Summary: Noxus is a blade, deadly and built for strength. However, it has been broken, sullied and tarnished. However, blades can be reforged, if there is enough heat and pressure. Realized that violence and language these days is only a T so changed the rating.
1. Prologue One

It was another day of training for Katarina. It wasn't as good as it was back in Noxus. Or even in Demacia that one time she was there and not completely hidden away to avoid detection, capture, and prompt execution. She cleared her head of the line of thought, knowing bitching about it in her mind wouldn't help. Still, they could've at least made the targets move around.

She reached for her next knife before realizing that she had thrown them all. She sighed, and went to retrieve her knives from the sack of cloth and hay. She was thinking about asking the League if they could spawn minions in for the champions to train on, when she heard that voice.

"Katarina, the Sinister Blade. I've been looking for you for the past hour."

That was weird, as it wasn't even noon. What could be that important? She turned around to confront the voice.

"Riven, the Exile. How nice to see you. Why were you looking for me so early? I must admit, I am curious as to why."

She had met Riven a few times before she came to the League. She was there when High Command decided to form Fury Company. She had also gone on a few missions with the silver haired girl. She was a capable fighter back then, and even more so now that she was in the League. She had spoken with the former Noxian a few times after she joined. She was definitely a different person. Where she was a void of emotion before, she showed a plethora now.

"I have something important to say, but I have a match about now. Please stop by my room after dinner. I will be busy until then, but after words, I have something important to tell you," Riven had grown serious, her face frowning a bit.

Now, Katarina was indeed perplexed. Riven, the only person to desert from the Noxian military, and live, wanted to speak privately to one of Noxus' most famous champions. Wasn't she afraid? Katarina was brought out of her thinking by the sound of another familiar voice.

"I missed you last night at dinner. Off consorting with Garen again, were we?" Swain hissed.

"I was training last night. I have a big match later today, and my muscles have been sore lately, so I figured I would give them a long workout yesterday. In fact, this is really a cool down. That, and I have grown tired of these political dinner meetings with Zaun," Katarina responded venomously.

"Watch how you speak to your new High General, Sinister Blade. Some might call it treason. Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the Exile. I hope you know what I'm going to ask you to do."

Katarina knew exactly what Swain wanted her to do. However, she had recently decided that she hated this man. He was smug, cocky, and not fit to rule Noxus. She decided that she wouldn't kill Riven, especially not if this man "asked" her to do it.

Katarina smiled, tricking him into thinking that she would, and excused herself for her match. When she arrived, she was startled at who was on her team.


	2. Prologue Two

"Darius. Draven. Swain. Why are you all here?" Katarina snarled.

"My dear, didn't you know. This is a match between Noxus and Ionia as a… courtesy. You would have known that if you had been at the dinner yesterday, as it didn't even concern Zaun." Swain replied in that ever-silky voice.

"Swain, you were just with me in the training area. How are you here before me?"

"I guess my summoner is simply more, accomplished than yours. Have you fought in Dominion yet? I hope you have, as your blunders in Kalamanda are partly to blame for the creation of this arena."

"You know what Swain, I-"

"Enough talk, time for the league of Draven! Who wants some Draven?" Draven yelled, laughing at the end.

"Shut up Draven-" however Katarina was interrupted.

"Not Draven. Draaaaven!"

"Brother, focus. The match will start as soon as our last member arrives."

"Oh, and who is that, Shaco. I hate that damn clown!"

At that moment Katarina saw the man standing behind Swain. He had a stern, angry, and kind face, hidden under a bluish-purple hood. His cloak had several strands and ended in several sharp points, and on his right hand was a rather large blade. He lifted his finger up to his face and covered his mouth.

"Eventually my blades my blades will find their way into your heart."

"There you are Talon. We've been waiting for you. I believe Miss Du Couteau will be glad to see you," Swain replied coolly

"Whatever. Lets finish this quickly."

They all listened as the announcer called out the time until the match began. Finally the match began. It went by quickly Katarina headed to the Boneyard, along with Darius. He wasn't as egotistical as his brother, but he was still self-centered. They blasted some form of energy at the tower, attempting to capture it. No Ionians attacked them and the capture was successful. The two then proceeded on to the Quarry.

They found Master Yi and his student Wukong waiting for them. Darius simply dashed at Yi. While he kept Yi busy, Katarina was left to deal with Wukong. She threw a dagger at the monkey, only for the blade to pass through thin air as the illusion violently expired. The monkey laughed, before extending his staff and swinging it at her from behind. She felt a dent in the magic armor present in league matches.

The monkey grinned and leaped back. She frowned; that thing was mocking her. All of a sudden a group of clouds collected at his feat and he dashed forward at her. She remembered seeing this move in a different match and shunpoed behind him, but suddenly there were three of him. Her blade went through the middle one, followed by her hand, before the clones converged on the real Wukong. The ape laughed before swinging that staff at her again.

_FIRST BLOOD _the mysterious woman announced. It was quickly followed by a picture of Talon and Irelia. She smiled, it seems that the assassin got the drop on the Ionian. She and Wukong closed again, in more earnest. She quickly unleashed a spin attack, before throwing a knife. It bounced off of Wukong and hit several minions around them. Wukong performed that arching over the head strike again, weakening the magical League armor. She used her shunpo to get behind the monkey, and unleashed a spin, killing the surrounding minions and causing Wukong to flee.

_AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN_ was the announcement this time, followed by a picture of Darius and Master Yi. She ignored the announcement and started chasing after Wukong. She cursed the cooldown on her shunpo, and prepared to throw one of her blades when Darius' massive axe suddenly appeared from the side and pulled in Wukong. She didn't see what happened next but did hear the announcement of _DOUBLE KILL_. She didn't need to see the images.

Talon stalked through the center of the map. He was headed for the other side to surprise the Ionians. He wanted the match over quickly; he had just gotten another lead in the disappearance of General Du Couteau. At least Katarina was here, he trusted her more than anyone other than her father. In fact, they were the only two that he trusted. These thoughts flew through his head as he flew through the scarce brush.

All of a sudden he saw Irelia heading in the direction he had just come from. He realized his chance and waited patiently. When she was within range, he threw a volley of daggers. They hit her, before returning to him and hitting her again. She spun around quickly and dashed at where he was. He disappeared before she could reach him, however, and reappeared behind her. He quickly sliced her throat. Outside of the League, she would be dead, as it was she was silenced. He promptly prepared the move that had been named Noxian Diplomacy. He didn't care for names but grunted at the relevancy. The next time his blade plunged into her, it actually drew blood, a rare occurrence in the League, do to all of the magic.

Irelia realized she couldn't win this, and used her blade to pierce Talon. He found himself unable to move as the magic took effect, and she turned to flee. She didn't get far however, before the stun wore off, and he immediately threw out his daggers again. Irelia stumbled, as she was hit and again on the daggers return journey. Talon was behind her again, cutting he throat once again, before plunging his wrist-mounted blade into her again. She fell over with a pained cry as the woman's voice announced his kill, the first of the game. He sighed before continuing on to the other side of the map.

_THE ENEMY'S NEXUS IS AT 50% HEALTH!_ Katarina listened to the announcement with satisfaction. She had just killed Wukong, to bring her score up to 9:1:3, Darius stole two more of her kills and she had been ambushed as she was trying to return to base. She dashed to the drill. On her way she ran into Irelia. Blood seemed to be leaking from her side. _Talon must have gotten to her_, the Sinister Blade thought. Irelia saw her and got ready to fight. She still had one of her vermillion energy blades circling her, which she threw. Katarina shunpoed behind her before throwing a dagger of her own. Irelia stumbled and Katarina lazily slashed at her opponent, waiting for the signal of her death.

It didn't come.

Instead, standing in front of Irelia, was Riven. Katarina was shocked, Riven wasn't in the match: there was no room. That's when she realized that Riven was with the Ionians, which shocked her even more. After all, Riven, was a Noxian.

"Riven. Why are you fighting for Ionia? You're a Noxian," Katarina snarled.

"Not any more. I'm the Exile now, remember? That means that by the League's rules, I am a mercenary party, and I was asked by Duchess Karma and Captain Irelia to fight in this match. That would be the same as if Grand General Swain asked you to participate," Riven replied with a smile.

"Don't you dare compare those backwater hicks with the Grand General!"

"But they are effectively the leaders of Ionia, and Swain is the leader of Noxus, so the comparison stands. Just like it would be a correct to compare Grand General Swain and King Jarvan III."

"Shut up, traitorous wench!"

With that Katarina threw a dagger at Riven, aiming for her face. Riven blocked the blow with her massive, and broken, blade. She followed up with a three-stroke combo attack. She couldn't understand how Riven was able to move so quickly with such a massive, heavy blade. She was able to dodge the first one, but the next two came to quickly for her inhibited state to dodge. Not for the first time she thought about how she hated some of the League's sanctions.

Katarina shunpoed behind the girl and prepared to unleash her spin attack, but the girl unleashed a blast of Ki in a circle around her, knocking the assassin back. She threw a dagger again, and the girl dashed right into it to close the gap between the two. They traded blows for a while, but Riven never seemed to tire or be injured, while Kat could feel her strength declining. She shunpoed again, this time managing to get her spin attack in before Riven used her Ki blast again.

She staggered back and when she looked up from the ground, she saw a glow overtake Riven's blade, and the outline of the full sword take shape. She knew that the image could deal a lot of damage, even more than the real base of the sword. She prepared to try to block the nine foot long sharpened stone blade, and was surprised, when Riven swung it without hitting her. She understood perfectly a second later, as blades of wind sliced through her, only seconds before a blade of stone followed suit. She let out a pained cry as she slumped over dead. She hated that feeling, the feeling of death.

"I hope you will still consider my request, Katarina. That was only because of the game," Riven said over her body, before running off to continue the match, leaving Katarina to order her summoner what to buy for her while she went through the resurrection process


	3. Prologue Three

**Yeah, I am starting to think that I might have to change that schedule to ever other week. Whatever happens, this is the final chapter in the prologue. Good stuff to come soon. (and by that I mean violence. There will be other stuff to, but mostly violence.)

She was sitting on her bed. The match had gone well, other than that battle with Katarina. Sure, she had won, but she knew that that might piss off Katarina enough to not come see her. She sighed and started sharpening her blade, not that she needed to, whetstones weren't even effective on the massive enchanted black stone. She eventually just laid down on her bed and sighed, again. She was about to just go train when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey you there? Me coming here was your idea, you know."

Riven smiled as she opened up the door. There was Katarina, she had swallowed her pride.

"Come right in, Katarina. I'm glad you decided to come."

"So, this is what the mercenary quarters look like. So empty and Rakkoran. Better than those tackily decorated rooms in the city-state quarters," Katarina mused. "So, what did you want."

"A mutually beneficial proposition. However, there is one more guest, and as it is about 2000 hours, his match will have ended and he should be here soon," Riven explained.

She pointed toward the only chair in the room, gesturing for Katarina to sit down. She didn't. Katarina simply stood there looking utterly perplexed. Riven shrugged, and sat down. After a moment, she offered Katarina the whetstone, and she accepted it, still looking a bit puzzled. After about half an hour, she heard the lock being picked, and, a few seconds later, in walk Talon.

"You know you can just knock on the door like a normal person. Also, the door was unlocked," Riven stated as he walked in.

"I figured that out. Now, what is that information that you said you had. Katarina! I didn't know you would be here," Talon actually looked surprised.

"She told me she had something to say to me as well."

"Well, the floor is open. What is it?" Talon asked uneasily.

"Let's start off with Talon's information. For the past few year or so you have been searching for news of General Du Couteau, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, in my travels I have met a lot of people, and made quite a few contacts. For the past few months I have had them looking for him as well. I was hoping that when he was found, I could help you retrieve him, for your help with a plan of my own. However, my contacts found out some bad news…"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Talon asked suddenly.

"That is what I have been told, yes."

"You lie!" Katarina spit, suddenly jumping at Riven.

Riven rolled out of the way. She was actually somewhat surprised by the venomous response. She had to dodge for the next few moments as Katarina attempted to hit her, but she wasn't aiming, instead slashing randomly about. When she finally calmed down, Riven went on.

"I am only telling you what my contacts have told me. They have also come up with pretty solid proof, and a man, an organization really, to blame. This may come as no surprise to you, but the murderer was Jericho Swain, along with the Black Rose."

"Why are you telling us this? Why not just confront Swain if you care so much? And why do it privately where we could easily kill you?"

"If you truly took my life, it wouldn't be easy. However, I can see that you don't believe me, so I will present you with the proof that I have received."

At this she walked over to her closet. She rummaged around inside for a while before extracting a large bag and several papers. She walked over and handed them to Talon, who immediately began to look through the papers.

"The papers themselves are not enough information, I know, as they could have easily been forged. It is what is in the bag, which makes me believe what I have told you is the truth. Open it."

Talon handed the papers to Katarina, who handed them back to Riven, and opened the bag. He proceeded slowly. First he took out a sword, the General's sword. Then he took out a pendant, stamped with the Du Couteau seal. Finally, he slowly pulled out from the bottom of the bag, a severed arm, and on the arm's hand, there was a ring. General Du Couteau's favorite ring. Katarina muffled a gasp.

"The arm was not severed by steel or blade. It was severed by magic. I had it examined by a friend in the League, and he confirmed two types of magic present, the type of magic used by Swain, and the type of Magic used by LeBlanc. This is what make me believe the authenticity of the letters, especially this one, '…he was no trouble without his arm. Removing it really helped things along. He's good and dead now, and hidden where no one will ever find him…'"

"What are you offering us? You told at least me that you had a mutually beneficial offer for me. Well, what is it?" Katarina demanded icily. "Why in hell are you telling us this? Why don't you just take this information directly to the High Council and ruin Swain!?"

"Because I think that the high council is corrupt. That is one reason. The other, I need your help with. You want to know what I'm offering you, it is simple really. I'm offering you a chance at revenge."

"What do you mean?" Talon cut in before Katarina could start yelling again.

"It is no secret that I want to fix Noxus. Well, I have recently finished recruiting a good-sized army that I am planning on challenging Swain with. It is not my first course of action, that is a duel. However, I know that Swain won't accept, so I have this army waiting for the war that will inevitably follow. I need generals, however. That is where you guys come in. Would you like to join the Noxian Reclamation Army?"

"On one condition, Swain is mine," Talon said enough venom to make even Katarina stare.

"And Katarina?"

"I'll join, if only to see Swain's little empire crumble. I've had enough of him and his lapdogs, Darius and Draven."

"Then it is settled. Welcome to the NRA."

The two assassins quickly left the room, visions of revenge obviously dancing through their heads. As they walked down the hall to their rooms, a shadow appeared in Riven's open window.

"He only sent one raven."

"Strange. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I hope it as Beatrice."

"We aren't that lucky."

"Am I going about this correctly? I know what Swain is doing is wrong, but am I any better. I am about to start a war against my own country men."

"War is never right, but sometimes it is necessary. Think of it like a river. It will slowly, peacefully meander down stream, getting dirtier as it goes, until it comes across rapids. The water is churned, sometimes very violently, but when it settles again, it is crystal clear and beautiful."

"I know, it's just. There was recently a war in the Freljord, is Valoran really ready for another war. Are any of the city-states ready for that conflict?"

"I cannot tell the future. All I know is that if it comes to that, I will be behind you 100%.

"Thanks. You should probably go now, before someone realizes you're absence. Or worse, where you are present."

With that the person disappeared, leaving only the carcass of a single dead raven. Swain had spies everywhere though, and Riven was scared that one my have escaped. With these thoughts on her mind, she went to bed. Ready for the nightmares.

**Yes, I think that there will be a war in the Freljord, even though I hate that they changed a lot of peoples lore. And I'm actually new to the game, and I am pissed at it.**


	4. Chapter One-The Serpent's Shadow

Chapter One-The Serpent's Shadow

**If this has been more than two weeks, sorry. I lost my password. Otherwise enjoy. May post a skyrim story (or elder scrolls in general) sometime in future depending on how I feel about it.**

Talon never stopped believing that the General was alive, but now. He slammed his head against the wall in frustration. Riven had told them about this a week ago. She had left the next day, and he had locked himself in his room for the entire time. Katarina was only holding out by killing things, both on and off the Fields of Justice.

Sitting here and moping wasn't going to get him anywhere, he needed a distraction. He considered his options: he could handle it like Katarina, but he didn't enjoy killing like she did, he could drink himself stupid, but that didn't appeal to him, or he could visit Cass. She had been the last one to accept him into the Du Couteau house, but ever since, she had been his best friend. He loved the general like a father, but he could never go to him with some of the problems he had, and Katarina had always been a little too icy. That left Cass, who was always willing to talk, and was good at making him forget about things.

He got up and headed to open up his door. He had decided to go see Cass. She was only a few doors down, being a member of Noxus, and the trip there was rather quick. He knocked and named himself; after a pause, she let him in. He should have realized something was wrong then, but he didn't. Instead he put his arm in the serpent's mouth.

"Talon," that should have been his second clue, she hadn't been that cod to him since they became friends.

"Hi Cass. I came over to talk."

"I know why you came over," she practically spat, voice full of venom.

This was his last clue, but again he ignored it. Instead he persevered trying to get up a conversation that would clear his mind. It didn't work as she only replied with short answers and often turned the conversation around to Marcus or Swain. The conversation went on like this for a few hours, and Talon was tiring. However, he had one question left.

"Hey, Cass. How come you've answered my questions like you don't want to talk?"

"You know why. You gave up, that's why! You sssaid you would never give up on father, not till you had his corpssse in your handss, asss well as his killersss'ss! But you gave up! And now, now you're going to join that crazy traitor and fight against Noxus and Ssswain, the only man in Noxusss that was kind to us after… after… after the incident!"

"He caused the incident, Cass! Swain and LeBlanc set him up, severed his arm, and had him hunted and killed!"

"Bullshit! He's alive!" at this point tears were streaming down her face and she had lost her hiss. "You don't even care enough to keep searching, even if you think he's dead, why not find his body? And if that wasn't bad enough, most likely the only reason you're here is to forget about him! Am I right? You're just using me to forget about him! And when this is all over you're going to go traipsing around with your traitor girlfriend, and my sister, like some Demacian in a room of disable Noxians."

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. This is what you think? You know me Cass, probably better than your sister. Do you really think that I would give up on the General with out proof, that I would really kill anyone, especially Noxians, without reason or cause? If that's what you think of me, then why am I hear?"

"Why the hell are you here!? Get out! Get out, and be glad that I don't kill you now!"

"Fine! But you have no idea why I am doing this! You want me to leave, so I'll leave! I hope your happy, snake! You know, all those years people called you a monster, I defended you! But maybe… Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are a monster!"

"GET OUT! LEAVE! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'll KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What do you even mean?"

"That's right! You've been locked in your room for the past week! She went to Noxus to challenge Swain to a fight! He had her locked up for treason and she is scheduled to be executed tomorrow! If you take a horse you might just make it to see everybody leaving the execution! But don't worry, it's a Draven execution, she'll simply run an obstacle course, not that anyone's succeeded so far."

"Shit!" Talon swore as he ran out of the room.

He needed to get to Noxus, now. It would be better if Kat was coming with him, but she hadn't returned from whatever it was she was doing. He stopped by his room to pick up his equipment, and dashed to the reception area to leave a message for Kat. When he got to the main hall, he found her carrying a a buck and a doe, apparently she had been hunting, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

She complained, but he explained what was happening as he dragged her along and she began running along side him. They stole a couple of horses, but he knew that it was about a days journey to Noxus even on horse. He silently prayed, one of the two times in his life he had found himself performing such a feat, and spurred his horse on, as Katarina did the same. The two assassin's haste caused quite an uproar in the wake of their mad dash from the Institute, and the Noxians that currently remained were quick to denounce them as traitors. However, one couldn't help but notice that the number was very small.


	5. Bonus Chapter-Do not need to read

**Yeah. Here is a bonus for my erratic uploads. I gave two wrong schedules. Sorry about that. I guess I can't give you an exact upload schedule, so these will appear whenever I have one done.**

Cassiopeia had trouble sleeping that night. She had horrible dreams. One was Talon and Riven making out over the bodies of dead Noxians. Another was Talon and Katarina laughing as they tortured her. Yet another was the three of them, Riven, Talon, and Kat, dancing as it rained blood and the heads of her, Swain, Darius, Draven, and other Noxians were on spikes around them. And those were the better dreams. The worst however, was one that was completely violence free.

It started out as simply weird. She was in an empty dark green room without windows or doors. At least she thought it was a room, but when she walked in the direction of a wall, she never reached anything and instead just kept walking. Eventually she came across a man she knew, and a man she hated. It was him, the man who had turned her into this. For the first time in her life, she truly felt like she wanted revenge. She hissed at the man before springing at him with her claws. The blow just went through him as if he wasn't there.

"Take back your curse. Either that, or let me kill you."

"No. You, are a failure. It is your fault that you are cursed."

"No. I'm cursed because you were angry that you got tricked. Really it is your own fault."

"No it isn't. Do you not remember what happened that night. I asked you to swear on my sword that you wouldn't tell anything you heard. Well, I guess you are the snake that you now embody. And to think, I gave you these great powers with which to redeem yourself, and you waste them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, of course, the powers of the gorgon with which I have bestowed upon you. The gift to turn people to stone, and to poison them in a way from which they will never survive. These claws that can slice through most armors as if they were paper. These gifts. You were meant to do great things."

"These powers are just a side-effect of your curse. You are probably trying to pass them off as something you did on purpose to make yourself feel better. Well, it is too late now. Your people are all dead," and she realized what she said: his people were dead. "How are you here, if your people are dead? If you're dead?"

"I am not dead. You cannot kill a god. Instead, I am teaching you a lesson, while your sister, your boyfriend, and a woman that your country exiled teach your country a lesson. You Noxians admire strength, correct. Well now you are strong. Are you not. You are my sword, for every warrior needs a sword."

"So now I'm your tool of destruction. Why would I kill for you?"

"And that is your country's problem. You have the wrong meaning of strength. And, consequentially, you personally have the wrong meaning of sword."

"If a sword isn't for killing, then what is it for."

"Ask you sister's boyfriend. He knows exactly what it is for. And I hope you realize that I know you have been trying to turn me to stone for this entire conversation. That is why I removed you gift, but not your curse. You shall only get it back, when you are worthy of it. I bid you adieu, Ms. Du Couteau."

Cassiopeia screamed, and leaped at the man again, only to realize that her fangs had shrunken enough to not be able to bite him, and her claws had turned to overgrown nails, lacking their previous sharpness. As she passed through the wavering shape that used to be him, she wailed in frustration. What was going on?


	6. Chapter Two-Hunting

**Here is the planned chapter that I was going to post next. Enjoy.**

Katarina crept through the bush. She was out in the forest near the Institute. She hadn't been hunting in a while, since her father disappeared, no died. She still didn't like to admit that. Her father was always untouchable, and if he wasn't he simply put more effort into the fight. She liked hunting, the stalking of the prey, the thrill of the chase, and, finally, the kill. The magnificent and bloody kill. She often used hunting as an output for her anger, since the League would prevent her from killing humans, plus they welcomed the free game.

Suddenly she heard a sound that shocked her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the rustling noise, to faint for most people to hear, and stalked over there. She climbed a tree to get a better view, and she saw a deer eating from the bush. She looked farther and saw an entire herd of the beasts. She smiled at the thought of the slaughter before her.

She waited for the deer, it was too young to tell the age from the horns, and she wasn't checking another way. When it had rejoined the group, she made her move. She quickly shunpoed into the middle of the group, and spun around. The maneuver killed a large majority of the animals in the center of the group, covering her in their blood. The animals not killed by the immediate onslaught started to run. She took a moment to bask in the sensation of being covered in gore, before returning to the hunt. She quickly focused, calming her breathing, and mentally locking multiple targets, before spinning around rapidly, throwing daggers at each target. She heard the pained noises the deer made as their lives were cruelly cut short.

When she finished spinning, she took a deep breath, ready to go collect her prize, when she heard a sound behind her. She quickly turned around to face the noise, and saw a deer she had missed on inspection stare at her for a second, before turning to run away. She never gave it the chance, and instead, threw a dagger right at its neck. She saw it fall down with a sickening thump and smiled, before strolling over to it and skinning the thing. She enjoyed the bloody work, and took her time with it, before moving on to the others. She cut one up for dinner, before burying the rest. She would have to comeback to get them, and she didn't want scavengers taking her kills.

She had been contacted for a match. She had eagerly accepted, relishing the chance to kill something other than animals. She had fought with a reckless abandon, only buying items that improved her attack damage. When the other teams started stacking armor, she responded by buying armor penetration items. By the time the match was over, she had racked up 21 kills, the most in the game, with only three deaths.

Before leaving she had made a deal with the summoners to take back her last kill with magic. However, she had to comeback before the next day was over. She grudgingly accepted, and was teleported back to her little camp.

The last day had been relatively unproductive; she had taken down a buck and a doe, and couldn't spot anything else. She figured that the Institute had enough meat now, and decided to do something she hardly ever did. Take a bath. She wandered around till she found a small forest pond, stripped down, and dived in. She sighed as she let the cool water flow over her arms, legs, breasts and other parts of her body. She rarely ever allowed her self to feel passion, except when he was around. But no, she couldn't think of him right now. She had asked him to come hunting with her, but he said that he had other business to attend to, in Demacia.

She sighed as she dived down, submerging her head for a while and opening her eyes. The world looked entirely different down here, she could understand why Miss Fortune enjoyed swimming. She stayed down there for a couple more minutes before she needed to breathe. She stayed there for a while, and when she looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set. She sighed before getting dressed and heading back to the Institute of War.

The two deer were difficult to transport on her own, but she managed. She was approaching the Institute offices to drop them off, swearing the entire time, when Talon approached her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away.

"What the hell are you doing Talon?! Let me go!" she growled, attempting to pull away as he calmly replied.

"Riven has been captured by Swain. She has been sentenced to death, and will face a Draven execution tomorrow. I just found out now or I would have told you."

"Well then what the fuck are we doing wasting time? We need to get a move on! Come on Talon, grab that horse!"

She broke out of Talon's grasp, and started to run ahead. She was already on a horse, and far down the road when he got on a horse and started to ride after her. They still had a day's journey, and that was without stopping. They had to ride, and ride they did. However, there was only so much their horses could do.


	7. Chapter Three-Execution

"Hey babe, hate to do this to yah. Draven hates hurting girls. Shouldn't a betrayed Swain. All right then, you get the obstacle course. All ya gotta do, is get past all these obstacles. Oh, and avoid the Drave-meister," here the crowd cheered.

The crowd loved this. The blood. The entertainment. It was like a deadly version of the Demacian circus. People made an event of it, brining food and cards to games and making them family events. However, they also served as meeting places for a, shadier, element. Assassins often met clients, and thieves were drawn to all the unwary people. It attracted droves of people, for various reasons, and served as a wonderful source of propaganda. Criminals and political prisoners were dealt with while the citizens were entertained. However, there hadn't been an execution like this in a long time. For the crime of High Treason, former Noxian poster child turned traitor, Riven the Exile, was to be killed. In recognition of her previous service, she would be given the chance to escape her fate; all she had to do was escape Draven's axes.

"That's all? I thought Swain was merciless, or does he allow all his 'traitors' escape so easily. All I have to do is escape a fool. Well then, free my hands and I'll finish this course in a second," Riven boasted.

"Hah. Sorry babe. What made you think that? Swain is generous, but not that much. Now prepare! For! Draaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeen."

Riven had to alter her plan. The fact that she couldn't use her hands made this more difficult, but still possible. Still very possible. She smiled, the crowd roared, and then she started on the course. Draven was surprised, he was probably still talking. Nonetheless he got over it quickly and flicked his wrist, extending the blades of his axe, and lazily threw them end over end. The crowd cheered. This may have been a short execution, but it was a Draven execution. He would be sure to entertain. Draven began to laugh as the axe closed in Riven's back. And Riven ducked. She could feel the wind as the blade whirled past her back, and whip her hair. The crowd gasped, no one had ever dodged one of Draven's axes before. Then they cheered, this promised to look like a good challenge.

"Hah. Good job, babe. You won't be so lucky next time though," he yelled, as was his fashion. "Draven always gets his mark in the end."

"I'd believe that more if you didn't miss so often," Riven taunted.

Draven growled as he launched another of his axes. Riven dodged this as well. By now she was at a steel jungle gym, causing the axe to lodge in the metal fixture instead of the woman's back. The crowd was wild. She challenged even their beloved Draven. But now, she would die. No one could get past the jungle gym with bound hands. Riven jumped to the first rung, she held on easily, but when she tried to climb to the next level, she couldn't move her hand far enough away and fell back down. This happened three more times before Draven walked closer to her.

"Hah hah. You can't escape. No one ever does. Time to die, babe. Now come on everybody, cheer! DRAVEN! DRAVEN!"

"DRAVEN! DRAVEN! DRAVEN!"

He held his arms out and listened as the crowd cheered his name, and threw both the axes. The crowd screamed, and money swapped hands for various reasons. For Riven, however, the world other than the two spinning axes disappeared, and time seemed to slow down. First she ducked, sticking her hands in the air, on either side of the first axe. As the blade sliced through the chain like paper, she rolled forward and grabbed the second axe after it passed. Spinning, she grabbed the first on its return trip.

"Heh. You didn't miss! Thanks for freeing my hands!" teasing Draven was fun, especially when he started to get aggravated.

"Hey! Those are my axes! Give 'em back!" he complained.

"Fine then, here you go."

Draven had to react quickly to catch the two spinning circles of death. By then Riven had already scaled the mass of steel bars that she had been unable of challenging only moments before. She was now descending into the heart of the steel contraption. The crowd had gone silent; Draven was gaping. No one had ever gotten this far. Mean while Riven was swinging out of the gym, and Draven was raging in front of it. By now she could hear the crowd boing, they were tired of seeing her alive. They wanted her dead, she could tell. But she continued on. She got to the next obstacle, a spike pit with a thin wood plank to walk across, as Draven came to the top of the gym. His expression was screaming bloody murder and he chucked the axes full force. Riven heard them and jumped down, almost falling off the plank. This time, however, she couldn't completely escape and was cut on the arm; the crowd smelled blood, finally their Draven was going to kill her.

She got up quickly and continued crossing, this time looking at the sky with urgency, she was looking for someone. Draven growled, and upon return of his blades threw them at the beam, aiming to cut the wood and drop the woman. As the blades cut through the wooden beam, the woman on it felt her half sag into the pit. Throwing caution to the wind she dashed forward, seeking only to get to solid ground away from the sharp spikes below. Swearing, Draven jumped off one of the falling pieces of lumber and onto the other side, actively chasing down the woman now.

Riven saw all this and turned around to run. She had one obstacle left, and she was free, but she wasn't done yet. There was still one more thing for her to do. She heard the whistling of his axes again and rolled forward as they sped past, one after the other. She stood up quickly and turned to face Draven. She had to buy some time.

"Hey! You going to hit me now, Draven? Or can I just walk away now?" she taunted, trying to buy time.

"Ya got cheek, babe. But you can't escape the Draven! Now prepare, for Draven's Whirling Death!"

By now, Draven had his axes back. Riven had two choice. She could either wait a bit longer for her plan to take effect, or she could attempt to evade the attack and escape. She wanted Draven dead, and there was no way she could do that without a weapon that he didn't use, however she didn't want to die. So, she ran, just as Draven threw his axes. This time, however, he threw them underhand and everyone watched them slice threw the ground. Riven leaped to the side, attempting to avoid them, but felt the cold steel of the blade sink into her flesh. She rolled to the side, and tried to get up but couldn't. Her leg was bleeding a lot, and she was in a lot of pain. She watched from the ground as Draven reached out his hand to catch his axes as they returned. There was a casual grace to it, one that reminded her of her time on Ionia. She waited for the inevitable: her plan had failed and so had the revolution.

Then it happened.

Talon and Katarina were at full gallop through the city. They were headed for Draven's Amphitheater where Draven held all of his executions. As they rode some guards tried to stop them, but a knife from either of the assassins put an end to that without a second thought, or perhaps even a first, as it was second nature to them by now. The theater was only a few blocks away when they had to get off their horses to continue moving. However, just as they got off they heard Draven's always booming, melodramatic voice.

"Now prepare for Draven's Whirling Death!"

They realized they were too late and Draven was about to finish her off. They realized Riven could move fast though, and hoped she would be able to dodge out of the way in time. In the meantime, they just ran, a full out sprint, to get there in time. They charged in, and saw Riven on the ground bleeding profusely from her leg. Draven walked up to Riven, extending his hand to catch his axes. They screamed, but it was lost in the crowd. Katarina prepared to shunpo up there when the first axe reached Draven and watched as his hand closed on air.

He missed.

Draven missed.

Draven never missed catching his own blades.

But he did.

Draven missed his axe and the entire crowd watched, as it easily sliced through his arm, severing it from his body at the elbow. He screamed in pain, and the whole crowd watched as he pulled what remained of his arm into his body, as the second axe lodged itself in his chest. Blood fountained from his chest as he slumped down. Riven struggled to her feet, and leaned over Draven. Suddenly he lurched at her, he still wasn't dead.

"What did you do? Draven never misses! What did you do to Draven? Wha-" he was interrupted by a fit of coughing in which he coughed up blood.

Riven pushed his hand off of her and gave him a sad look. It was almost as if she pitied him. She reached out, grabbed his head, and twisted it sharply. The entire crowd heard the snap. She then turned back to the course, and approached the final obstacle, a 20-foot tall wall. Her face never changed from its somber glare as she clambered up to the top of the wall, and jumped off. Upon landing she fell, but struggled back up again and turned to face the crowd before addressing to them.

"I was told that if I completed this obstacle course that I would be allowed to go free. While I may be able to leave here with my life, I will not be free. I will not be free because every day I will have to toil every day under the knowledge that my fellow Noxians are living under the rule of a tyrant. Swain only desires power for himself, not for Noxus and certainly not for you. If you wish to better Noxus and further her goals and not Swain's then join me. Help me fight against the tyrant that corrupts and poisons our fair city. With all of your help Noxus can become strong again."

With that, Riven limped off the stage trailing blood, and pushed her way through the crowd. Some stared daggers at her. Some shied away from her. Some talked among themselves. On was even dumb enough to attack her. She dodged his knife and chopped him in the neck. He fell gasping, and she continued limping till she met up with the two assassins.

"Good, you're here. I'm going to need a horse, so I hope you guys have one."

"How are you walking? How are you even conscious after losing all that blood?"

"Shut up Talon. I've lost a lot more and stayed conscious. We only have two horses, you can share one with me."

"Thank you Katarina."

She continued on, limping over to the horses that the two had brought from the Institute. The two looked back, and saw a shadow flit along the rooftops. They wondered who it was for a minute before heading over to the horses to join Riven. They were ready for the war, both for different reasons, but neither could imagine the toll it would take on Noxus and the world.


End file.
